


glittering

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't match. Maybe I should buy some coloured contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glittering

Your eyes g l i t t e r

_/green/_

Like me. And I feel

I should be red to **match**


End file.
